


Seven Deadly Virtues

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven times the Avengers avoid a deadly sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Deadly Virtues

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge "seven deadly sins"

**Lust**

It was Friday night, and Natasha had a date.

She had been looking forward to it all week, so she was _not_ happy to get the call to assemble right after lunch. Fortunately, it wasn’t serious, just some escaped robots that didn’t cause much damage before they were stopped.

“No,” said Natasha, when Tony suggested dinner. “I’ve got plans.”

“Really?” he asked, grinning, but she ignored him. 

Back in the Tower, she traded her uniform for a pair of old, soft pajamas, made herself a cup of tea, and crawled into bed. Natasha opened her book, and snuggled in, alone.

**Gluttony**

The minute a reporter found out, it was all over the news. Thor, out of his armor, hair pulled back in a practical braid, sleeves rolled up and an apron tied around his waist, handing out fresh rolls to the line of people at the soup kitchen.

“I am honored to be of assistance,” Thor said, smiling brightly for the camera. “Truly, your Midgard is a wondrous place! No sooner is there a need, then some brave soul comes forth to fulfill it. And none is braver than Sister Grace Margaret and her sister-workers.”

That clip ran on every channel.

**Greed**

“Nice monkey suit,” said Clint, only briefly glancing up from his video game.

Tony scowled. “Pepper picked it out. Some charity thing— supporting orphans, or puppies, or something.”

Steve paused the game, and frowned. “Charities do great work, Tony.”

“Of course they do! I just wanted to write a check, let them get on with their thing, but no, I have to go and schmooze.”

“You’d rather just give them money?” asked Clint.

“Sure,” said Tony. “Then _all_ of it could go to something worthwhile, instead of them spending some of it on dinner for a bunch of stuffed suits.”

**Sloth**

“Wow,” Natasha breathed, like she hadn’t meant to speak at all. 

Steve shifted awkwardly, looking down at his feet. “It’s nothing, really. But we’ve had a rough couple of weeks, plus that mission you and Clint just got back from. I thought you could do with some cheering up and, well, I didn’t know what else to get you.”

Natasha held the framed drawing closer, trying to catch the details. “This must have taken ages, Steve.”

“ _The illustration took Captain Rogers fifteen hours and eleven minutes_ ,” said JARVIS. “ _Though, not consecutively_.”

Natasha’s smile was small but genuine. “Thank you, Steve.”

**Wrath**

“Oh, my gosh,” said Jemma Simmons. “I am _so_ sorry, Dr. Banner.”

Bruce crouched to rescue as many pages as he could from the mud puddle. “That’s all right.”

“Of course it’s not!” she cried, bending to help. “I’ve ruined your papers. With all your notes, oh, it’s all my fault, I wasn’t watching where I was going…”

“It’s _fine_ , really,” he insisted, taking the papers from her gently, and offering a smile. “I have other copies, and Tony’s AI even has my notes. No harm done.”

“Are you sure?” Simmons asked, worriedly.

He smiled again. “I’m sure. And thanks.”

**Envy**

For a moment, no one knew what had happened. The blinding light had enveloped all of them, and when it faded, Clint’s teammates were on the ground. Steve was clearly out cold, Tony’s suit had gone dark, and the Hulk had turned back into Bruce— but Clint didn’t feel any different.

“I have you now!” cackled the villain. “Without your powers, you are useless, and I will control this city!”

Clint rolled his eyes and notched an arrow. “Hey, dumbass!” he called. “Not all of us have powers!”

The bad guy rolled a whole block after the net-arrow hit him.

**Pride**

“They’re going to think they did this all on their own,” said Coulson. “They’ll be insufferable.”

“Probably,” Pepper agreed. “But do we really have another choice?”

“Not unless we want to explain _why_ we don’t want them involved, so… no.”

“That is definitely something we want to avoid.” Pepper rose from behind her desk, high heels clicking on the floor. “Are you comfortable with keeping something like this from the team?”

Coulson huffed out a laugh. “I keep things from them for fun, Pepper.”

She grinned. “Then Project For Their Own Good is a go?”

“Green-lit and under the radar.”

THE END


End file.
